This invention relates to the treatment of microbial cutaneous infections in animals and more particularly to the treatment of cutaneous infections, caused by parasites, bacteria and/or fungi in animals.
Skin infections in animals, such as horses, dogs, cats, cows, sheep and the like, which are caused by parasites, bacteria and fungi are very common. For example, a particularly common skin infection in animals is mange. Mange is caused by the presence of a burrowing parasitic mite, usually Sarcoptes or Chorioptes. Demodectic mange, which occurs primarily in domestic animals, and most severely in dogs, is an infection of the hair follicles and sebaceous glands, and is also caused by a burrowing parasitic mite, namely, Demodex folliculorum. This disease often results in severe dermatitis, especially in dogs, involving the entire body in some cases, and causes severe discomfort to the animal. Bacterial infections in animals may be secondary to an underlying dermatitis, such as in pyoderma, or may be the primary problem, as in impetigo.
In general, microbial skin infections are treated by topically applying a therapeutic agent to the infected animal. The most common therapeutic agent used in the past for treating mange and other related skin infectiions in animals is O,O-dimethyl O-(2,4,5-trichlorophenyl) phosphorothioate, commonly known as Ronnel, an insecticide belonging to the organophosphates. Bacterial and fungal infections are often treated with systemic antibiotics and/or topical antibiotics which are specific for a given organism.
While some of these prior art therapeutic agents do provide some relief for the animal, their overall effectiveness and ability to provide adequate results in a relatively short period of time, especially in the treatment of mange and particularly demodectic mange in dogs, leaves much to be desired. One particular problem with prior art therapeutic agents, especially Ronnel, is the serious hazard of poisoning which can be concomitant with its use.